Admiral Pardus
Name: (Redacted) (Redacted ) Pardus Rank: Admiral Diplomatic Core Rank: Ambassador (Inactive) Assignment: Federation Fleet Icarus Alpha - Fleet Admiral Age: (Redacted) Background Admiral Pardus’ initial career in Starfleet remained low key at first, an officer that preferred diplomacy and sleight of hand to diffuse situations rather than engage with weapons blazing. This led to his participating in the Federation’s Diplomatic core before he eventually volunteered to participate in an officer exchange program with the Klingons prior to the disintegration of the peace between the Federation and the Empire. Despite his peaceful tendancies, Pardus showed qualities that earned him high praise from the captain of the ship he served on with the Klingon Defense Force, particularly his quick learning of the use of the Bat’leth. With the disintegration of relations between the Federation and the Klingons, Pardus returned to service in Starfleet as a Commander and was soon promoted to Captain and given charge over the newly constructed U.S.S. Nephilim. The preference for diplomacy and peaceful resolution continued, but the engagements where such solutions were impossible, it began to be noted that he freely engaged the battle with all force necessary to end it. This led to a noted drop in successful piracy in the sectors the Nephilim was assigned to. Towards the end of his tenure as a Captain, Pardus had an encounter with Section 31 which resulted in a catastrophic loss to the security personnel on his ship due to forged orders. Over ten of his top security and infiltration personnel were killed in action during an attempt to retrieve what was found to be a particularly virulent and lethal virus. The virus was reported as destroyed and the Section 31 officer who authorized the mission has not been found in the years since. Additionally, the notoriously tight-lipped crew of the Nephilim has not even provided speculation as to what happened to the bearer of the orders or where he might have gone after departing the Nephilim. Shortly after his promotion to Rear Admiral, Upper Half, the Nephilim was assigned to the Borg Invasion Zone to engage in anti-borg operations. After becoming involved in the ground campaign against the borg on Deferai, Admiral Pardus engaged in an extended mission that resulted in a several month long recovery at a facility on Risa before he was able to attend a reinstatement hearing that included his promotion to Vice Admiral. His service record after notes a string of victories against borg space incursions that included tactical missions inside of borg ships to extract drones and deliver them to liberation programs before the borg ships were destroyed. Now, nearly a year after his mission on Deferai, he has been assigned the task of building the Fleet Icarus Alpha and has begun his search for the quality of officers he wants to fulfill the fleet’s mission: The rescue of individuals from the collective, support of general Starfleet operations, and research into Borg technology with the hope of eventually neutralizing the Borg as a threat. Star Ships U.S.S. Nephilim – Assault Cruiser Retrofit – Personal Flagship U.S.S. Seraphim – Delta Class Shuttle Frozen Hearth – Breen Plesh Brek Heavy Raider – Captured Breen Raider, currently involved in reverse engineering and scheduled for retrofit.